Still in Your Embrace
by ciu-chan
Summary: Puluhan kali tidur bersamanya tanpa rasa cinta, aku masih tetap menginginkannya. AU/canon. AkaFuri.


Disclaimer : Not mine.

Summary : Puluhan kali tidur bersamanya tanpa rasa cinta, aku masih tetap menginginkannya. AU/canon. AkaFuri.

Warnings : slash, implisit seks, setting sepuluh tahun setelah masa SMA mereka.

A/N : Jujur saja, baru pertama kali saya menuliskan fiksi bertema dewasa. Saya harap saya tidak mengacaukan apa pun. Terima kasih kepada yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca apalagi meninggalkan komentar. Pertanyaan mengenai fiksi ini bisa dilayangkan ke kotak _private message _saya.

.

.

**Still in Your Embrace**

**ciu-chan**

.

.

Aku mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, saat mata berlainan warna itu membuatku terkaku dan tak bisa berpaling. Mungkin, aku tidak menyukainya. Entahlah. Sentuhan jemari hangatnya yang membuat tubuhku berdesir, juga ciuman-ciuman di leherku, serta lengannya yang memeluk bahuku–aku mengingat semua itu dengan jelas.

Ia memang selalu tersenyum padaku, namun hanya di luarnya saja, ia tak pernah terus terang padaku. Ia memaksaku sampai batas privasiku, dan dia tak membiarkanku hanya untuk bertanya mengenai keadaannya.

Ia hancur, aku pun hancur.

Benar, aku mencintainya. Aku ingin; aku tak bisa.

Dia menyeringai. Menatapku yang ada di bawahnya, yang merintih meminta lebih.

"Kukira kau tak menginginkannya…"

Ia memelukku dari belakang. Gigitan-gigitan kecil yang menyakitkan kurasakan di leherku. Ia mengejekku dengan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam bajuku. Menyapukan jemarinya yang berkapal dari perut hingga ke dada.

"Hatiku tidak, tapi tubuhku iya."

Dia tersenyum tidak percaya.

"Kau mengatakan itu amat sering, kau tahu?"

Ia membalik tubuhku, menatap mataku lagi seraya tangan lainnya yang tidak terselip di bawah kain biru pudar tipis bajuku menangkap daguku.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Benar, aku tidak tahu. Apa hanya aku yang menginginkan semua ini? Apa dia hanya ingin melihatku menderita? Jika iya, maka aku akan menertawakan diriku sendiri.

"Kau membuat hal ini semakin rumit."

Ia mendorongku hingga kepalaku beradu dengan bantal yang empuk.

"Sedari awal kita memang tidak bisa bersama. Tidak akan."

Rambut coklatku dimainkannya, wajahnya tak bisa kubaca.

"Tidak akan?"

"Tidak akan."

Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Ia menciumku dalam. Aku tak kunjung membalasnya.

"Meski pun begitu, kau ingin sentuhanku."

Tubuhku mendadak kehilangan debarannya. Rasa takut muncul ke permukaan, menyebar ke seluruh kulitku.

Apa yang–mungkin–kuinginkan selama ini telah terucapkan. Terartikulasikan dengan jelas.

"Kau akan mengusirku lagi?"

Bayangan masa lalu kembali datang. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya, namun kepingan itu menghampiriku tanpa ijin.

Ia tertawa pelan. Pelan seperti tertelan kembali ke dalam tenggorokan.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak."

Ia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan satu tangan, di atas kepalaku. Ia menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibirku dalam gerak cepat.

"Biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak. Karena kau menginginkan ini…"

Aku mendesah panjang ketika tangannya bergerak ke bagian dalam pahaku.

"Aku tidak ingin." Ia menggesekkan pinggulnya ke milikku. "Tidak…"

"Kau selalu berbohong."

"Dan kau," aku merintih, "tidak pernah peduli…"

Dia menjilat bibirku lagi, memaksaku menghadapi rangsangan yang lain. Bibirku terbuka lebar ketika ia meremas milikku. Lidahnya menjelajahi dengan cekatan, menyapu gusiku dan menemukan lidahku yang sering menjadi teman mainnya.

"Aku peduli." Bisiknya di telingaku, kemudian menjilatinya.

"Tidak. Jangan." Napasku putus-putus ketika aku hampir mencapai batas. "Aku tak menginginkannya…"

Aku menangis saat matanya yang menawari sesuatu yang disebut kebahagiaan membuatku ragu. Aku takut.

"Pembohong."

Pergelangan tanganku yang memiliki cetak jemarinya dilepaskan. Ia menarik selimut dari ujung kakiku untuk di lemparkan ke atas tubuhku dan tubuhnya.

Mataku memejam santai, rasa lelah membuatku nyaris tertidur.

"Maaf." Ia mengatakannya begitu pelan, kata itu seakan tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya, dan sentuhan bibirnya di pipiku yang membuat kata itu menjadi nyata.

Ia menarikku mendekati dirinya. Punggungku beradu dengan dadanya. Napas hangatnya menggerak-gerakkan anak rambut coklatku.

"Tidurlah."

Mungkin dia tahu bahwa mimpi belum menyelimutiku sempurna. Aku tak peduli dan mematuhi ucapannya dengan meletakkan telapak tanganku di atas telapak tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku.

.

.

.

Kubangun saat cahaya matahari membuat pipiku panas. Kutarik diriku kasar dari pelukannya, membiarkan dia terbangun dengan paksa. Aku masih mengantuk, tapi aku sudah harus pulang, ada orang yang menungguku, dan ada orang yang tidak akan senang jika aku lebih lama dari yang seharusnya di sini.

"Apa kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau cintai?"

Pertanyaannya, membuatku terbangun sepenuhnya–seperti disiram dengan air dingin.

Suaranya serak.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Dia tidak mencintaimu, kau juga tidak mencintainya; kalian terpaksa bersama."

Aku masih belum membuka mulutku. Membiarkan dia menatap punggungku yang penuh bekas gigitan.

"Atau kau mulai mencintainya?" Aku tahu dia tersenyum, tapi dia terkesan marah saat bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di belakangku.

"Entahlah."

Aku tahu dia berjalan selangkah mendekat ketika napasnya membelai leherku.

"Kau lebih memilihku, kan?"

Aku tersentak dan memilih menanggapinya dingin.

"Dalam mimpimu." Ucapku tanpa bergetar.

"Kau meninggalkanku hanya untuk orang yang tidak pernah–tidak akan pernah–kau cintai?"

Aku membunuh keinginan untuk menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Benar, aku memang memimpikannya." Ia menarik pinggangku dengan lengannya. "Bermimpi bahwa kau mencintaiku…" Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahuku.

Kututup mata, dan membalas lagi.

"Kau sudah punya dia…"

"Kau berbeda dengannya."

Ia tidak bisa melihatnya, meski aku melihat bayangannya di cermin.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu?" Ia memulai dan pipiku memerah karena amarah.

"Kau terlalu egois." Kuambil jaketku yang terjatuh di bawah tempat tidur.

"Aku memang egois, jadi aku mohon jangan pergi, Kouki."

Namaku disebut, aku ingin menangis. Menangis karena bahagia, tapi terlebih karena sakit.

"Kau harus membiarkanku pergi." Aku menelan ludah. Tangannya menyentuh pergelangan tangaku, hanya menyentuh tidak memilih untuk berlama-lama di situ. Ia tahu bahwa aku marah.

"Tetap di sini."

"Aku," kututup mata, "tidak bisa."

Kutepis tangannya yang meraihku dan ingin melingkarkan jemarinya di pergelangan tanganku.

"Mengapa?"

Suaranya bergetar. Seumur-umur aku tak pernah mendengar bagaimana suara penuh egonya perlahan-lahan luntur.

"Mengapa?" Ia mengulangi kata itu namun tak berharap aku akan menjawabnya, karena ia melanjutkan, "karena aku sudah punya dia? Karena orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengannya?"

Aku membuka mataku, menatap ke pintu kayu yang tinggal tiga meter lagi aku raih.

"Kau harus tahu, bahwa aku akan dan ingin meninggalkannya, jika kau mau bersamaku."

Aku ingin berbalik dan memeluknya. Berharap agar ia tak menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya padaku.

Aku pernah mencintainya saat pertama kali ia menjatuhkan pandangannya padaku. Dan cinta itu bukannya memudar karena apa yang telah terjadi selama ini, tetapi malah menguat. Terlalu kuat sampai aku terjatuh karena sakit hati.

"Kouki…"

Aku ingin berkata bahwa aku juga akan meninggalkan orang itu dan memilih pergi bersamanya, namun yang keluar dari mulutku bukan seperti apa yang ada di dalam hatiku.

"Maafkan aku, Seijuurou…" Kugigit bibir bawahku, perasaan lembut saat ia menyapukan lidahnya teringat. "Ini tidak bisa ditentukan sembarangan, aku… aku tidak ingin… tapi…"

"Kalau begitu jangan," ucapnya kembali mendapatkan dirinya semula. "Jangan pergi."

Aku tidak menjawab, kakiku tanpa sadar melangkah cepat menuju pintu. Napasku terenggut sepersekian detik. Ia menarikku, membuat kami terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Ia menciumiku dengan ganas. Air mata yang mengalir entah karena apa disapunya dengan ibu jari.

"Kumohon jangan…" aku merintih.

Dadaku sakit. Jantungku memukul begitu keras.

"Jangan menangis." Ia mengatakannya saat aku masih meneteskan butiran air asin.

Aku tahu bahwa sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa pergi lagi darinya, aku sudah terlanjur menatap matanya lagi. Mata itu menawarkan kesetiaan yang selama ini kudambakan. Aku memang orang tanpa harapan.

Aku harus pergi. Dan pastinya aku akan menyesali keputusanku.

Ia memerangkapku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, perlakuan itu membuatku kembali ke dalam air mata.

"Kouki, aku mencintaimu…"

Napasku kembali direnggutnya, kali ini aku membalas ciumannya. Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan menghargai waktu yang berlalu.

"Benarkah?" Aku ingin menarik ucapanku kembali. Aku seperti memaksanya untuk sepenuhnya memberikan kesetiaannya padaku.

"Apa kau mengharapkan yang lain?"

Kutemukan diriku menggeleng; aku tak sanggup membalas.

Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dadaku, "Aku akan meninggalkannya, kau juga harus meninggalkannya."

Aku membiarkan dia mendengarkan debaran jantungku yang tidak karuan. Aku harus memilih. Benar. Aku harus memberinya jawaban. Jawaban yang mungkin telah ia ketahui. Jawaban yang aku ingin ucapkan semenjak dulu.

"Aku akan meninggalkannya. Demi diriku, dan demi dirimu."

Ia menarik kepalanya. Senyuman samar menggantung di bibirnya. Ekspresinya melembut. Sungguh, aku nyaris membalas senyumannya jika ia tak kembali mengulum bibir bawahku.

"Kau janji?"

Ia menyapukan lidahnya di celah bibirku.

"Kau?"

Tak perlu diumumkan dalam kalimat yang harus disuarakan melalui perantara mulut. Mulut kami kembali menyatu dalam ciuman manis. Lidahku dibalut lidahnya. Pipiku ditangkup di tangannya, dengan jemarinya yang memainkan telingaku. Tangan satunya yang bebas melingkar di pinggangku, menariku mendekat. Dada hangatnya yang telanjang, beradu dengan dadaku yang terbalutkan kain biru tipis.

"Kouki…"

Ia mengucapkan namaku dalam nada yang tak perlu kubalas. Yang bisa kuberikan untuknya sebagai balasan adalah desahan panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Kouki…"

Ciumannya berlari ke seluruh tubuhku. Ia menyentuhku penuh kelembutan. Ia selalu menyentuhku dengan perlahan. Namun kali ini berbeda. Seperti kekosongan selama ini terpenuhi. Dan aku tahu apa yang telah dibiarkan kosong selama ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuurou."

Di akhir napas kalimat itu–kalimat yang ingin kuperdengarkan padanya–aku mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. Ia memelukku erat seraya membawaku ke tempat tidur. Tempat tadi malam kami bercinta.

"Hmmm…"

Ia menghisap leherku, di bagian yang belum ia tandai.

"Tolong, Seijuurou…"

Aku menarik napas panjang. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, lagipula aku takkan mengulur-ulur waktu untuk mencicipi keseluruhanmu. Aku ingin berada di dalammu…"

Aku tersenyum. Mataku menatap miliknya. Matanya terpenuhi oleh keposesifan, keinginan duniawi, dan terlebihnya adalah cinta.

"Cium aku?"

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut, penuh kejujuran, dan kebahagiaan yang dengan kerelaan hati diberikan kepadaku.

"Tentu," ia berbisik. Dan ia menciumku. Lagi. Untuk keberapa kalinya, kami kehilangan hitungan.

* * *

**END.**


End file.
